<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Стоп-слово by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031112">Стоп-слово</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020'>fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Йорвет не будет говорить стоп-слово, он выше этого.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iorveth/Vernon Roche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Стоп-слово</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мотель на краю цивилизации: мигающая вывеска, забросанный пустыми банками и заросший бассейн, из какого-то номера раздаётся ругань вечно ссорящейся парочки. Йорвет стоял в коридоре, слушая соседей и гремящий вдалеке гром. Он посмотрел на часы: уже почти шесть, а Роше так и не появился. Сейчас разрядка была нужна ему как никогда: на работе опять был полный завал, сроки срывались один за одним, а городской совет в очередной раз собирался урезать его департаменту бюджет проекта защиты прав нелюдей по Темерии и прилегающим областям, пытаясь доказать ему, что это не первостепенная проблема и она уж точно не стоит так остро, как он пытается преподнести. Вспомнив об этом, Йорвет поморщился. Идиоты.</p><p>Снаружи загудел мотор, и он протяжно выдохнул, изо всех сил пытаясь выкинуть все эти мысли из головы. Положил руки на перила и нагнулся, чтобы разглядеть въехавший на парковку автомобиль. Чёрная гладкая поверхность блестела, отражая свет единственного фонаря, шины шуршали по асфальту. Йорвет вдруг подумал, что в окружающий пейзаж этот автомобиль не вписывается — слишком хорош для такого места. На самом деле у них не было объективной необходимости в том, чтобы встречаться в мотелях вроде этого. Для себя они объяснили выбор тем, что в таких местах никому и никогда нет дела до того, чем заняты постояльцы; в действительности же в этом был некий элемент игры, своеобразная деталь, придающая тому, чем они тут обычно занимались, дополнительное измерение. Грязное место для грязных дел… Звук захлопнувшейся дверцы отвлёк Йорвета от размышлений. Из машины вышел Роше — в своем дорогом, как всегда отлично сидящем пальто он тоже был слишком хорош для этого места. Роше огляделся по сторонам, обошёл машину, открыл багажник и достал оттуда спортивную сумку. Повесив её на плечо, он закрыл двери и направился к лестнице. Йорвет стоял на месте. Не бежать же ему и вешаться на шею, в самом-то деле. <br/>  — Прости, немного задержался, — Роше быстро поцеловал его в щёку. — Готов?<br/>  — Я всегда готов, — хмыкнул Йорвет, открывая дверь в их номер. <br/>  Свет они зажгли только над кроватью. Не только для того, чтобы создать интимную атмосферу, но и потому, что лампочка на потолке, стоило Йорвету щелкнуть выключателем, мигнула и с резким хлопком перегорела.<br/>  — Как тут мило, — Роше присвистнул, оглядывая интерьер в скудном свете пыльного светильника, и скинул сумку на пол. — Наше типичное любовное гнёздышко. <br/>  — Тебе так важно, как выглядит комната? — Йорвет отвернулся и подошёл к кровати; на тумбочке стояло три красные свечи, и он достал зажигалку. Роше усмехнулся.<br/>  — Да нет. Мне абсолютно всё равно, где ты будешь стонать от боли, bloede elf.<br/>  Йорвет бросил резкий взгляд на его самодовольную ухмылку, но парировать не стал, вернувшись к своему занятию. Краем глаза он видел, как, не дождавшись ответа, Роше снял пальто и повесил его на крючок возле двери. Следующим, что ощутил Йорвет, были крепкие руки, обнявшие его со спины. Взгляд сосредоточился на огоньке свечи, но мысли уже уплыли далеко-далеко. Он закрыл глаза и выдохнул. <br/>  — Сегодня ты отлично выступил на конференции, — Роше взял его за подбородок и поднял голову, открывая доступ к шее с узором ветвей. <br/>  — Мы же договорились не обсуждать работу, — Йорвет расслабился в его руках, позволяя делать с собой что угодно. <br/>  — Это входит в список твоих мучений, — Роше мягко прикусил кожу на шее, затем сжал челюсти сильнее, и Йорвету пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать от боли. <br/>  Руки Роше проникли под рубашку и начали ласково гладить тело, словно обещая что-то невинное и романтичное, а вовсе не наручники и порку. Это было необходимым отдыхом от работы, где вечно всё зависело от Йорвета, где он разгребал кучу чужих проблем, а свои вечно засовывал куда подальше. И даже после окончания рабочего дня он оставался на связи, о чём сейчас решил напомнить один из подчинённых. <br/>  Телефон зазвонил, когда Роше уже снял с него рубашку, продолжая кусать и целовать шею, отчего Йорвет весь покрылся мурашками. <br/> — Курва, — прошипел Йорвет, неохотно вылезая из грубых рук, в которых он был лишь безвольным эльфом и ничего не решал. <br/>  Телефон был в кармане пальто, висевшего у двери. Сделав глубокий вдох, Йорвет ответил на звонок. <br/>  — Да? — он с трудом сдержал все грубые слова, рвущиеся наружу. <br/>  Но Роше не стал останавливаться. Он никогда не останавливался — неважно, о чём шла речь. Работа до шести утра, пока не загребёт все бумаги, никакого обеда, если ему приносили новые документы на подпись, и никакой паузы в их интимной жизни, даже когда звонил телефон. <br/>  — Нет, договоренность была однозначной, — устало сказал Йорвет, чувствуя, как его отводят назад. Широкая ладонь поглаживала его шею. — Крайний срок любых согласований — завтра до одиннадцати утра. <br/>  Горла коснулась мягкая кожа ошейника. Сердце забилось быстрее, к низу прилила кровь. Йорвет попытался сосредоточиться на разговоре. <br/>  — Да, всё так. Подключи к делу Киарана. Или… — зазвенела цепочка, его дёрнуло назад. Йорвет сделал назад шаг и его начало тянуть вниз. <br/>  — О, включишь грозного руководителя, — тихо сказал Роше, ставя его на колени. <br/>  На одну руку он намотал цепь, а другой взял Йорвета за подбородок. Его большой палец оказался на губах. Йорвет посмотрел ему в глаза, теряя связь с реальностью. Но телефонный разговор ещё был завершён. <br/>  — Да к чертям, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, не выдерживая. И, коротко выдохнув, проговорил в трубку, — я сам выясню и перезвоню.<br/>  Он ничего не сказал Роше, не попросил его остановиться, подождать, просто набрал номер и снова прижал телефон к уху. Роше опустил ладонь на его трапецию. <br/>  — Эвинг, удобно сейчас? Да, это Йорвет, — сказал он в трубку и тут же согнулся, едва не выронив телефон. <br/>  Роше нашёл болевую точку и теперь с силой давил на неё. Цепочка натянулась и ему пришлось вновь выпрямиться. <br/>  — Д-да… Хотел уточнить, все ли наши договоренности в силе, — он снова зашипел сквозь зубы и выгнул спину. На том конце трубки поинтересовались, всё ли у него в порядке. — В полном. Просто хотел удостовериться, что все идет как запланировано, все оговоренные правки утверждены и завтра в одиннадцать документы будут переданы на исполнение.<br/>  Йорвет не договорил, просто скинул звонок и уронил телефон на пол. Рукой он вцепился в запястье Роше.<br/>  — Тсс, — тот расслабил руку и боль отступила. — Мы только начинаем. Какое стоп-слово у нас будет?<br/>  — Мне не нужно никакое стоп-слово, — сказал Йорвет то, что говорил раз за разом. <br/>  — Ага. Тогда «Темерия». <br/>  — О, да иди ты...<br/>  Роше усмехнулся. <br/>  — Раздевайся, — он ослабил цепочку. </p><p>  Вскоре Йорвет остался сидеть на полу в одних трусах. Он смотрел на Роше с всегда присущей ему гордостью и непокорностью. Йорвет знал, что того это забавляло — стоило им начать, как Йорвет становился очень послушным. <br/>Роше просунул большой палец ему в рот, вынуждая открыть его, и прижал язык к низу. <br/>  — Кусаться не будешь? - с улыбкой спросил Роше, но Йорвет промолчал. — Умница. <br/>  Потому что говорить было нельзя. Это было одно из основных правил. Единственным, что можно было сказать, было стоп-слово, но Йорвет никогда его не произносил. Он был слишком горд для того, чтобы признаться, когда Роше заходил слишком далеко. Роше вынул пальцы изо рта и похлопал Йорвета по щеке. <br/>  — Не закрывай рот, — велел он.<br/>  Цепочка зазвенела, потянулась за Роше, немного дёрнув Йорвета в сторону. Он наблюдал, как Роше ищет что-то в с своей спортивной сумке, заметил, как мелькнула в его руках плеть. Наконец Роше достал кожаный кляп с блестящим шариком посередине. Во рту появился знакомый вкус резины, язык прижало, зубы больше не смыкались. <br/>  — Удобно? <br/>  Йорвет промолчал. <br/>  — Я спрашиваю, тебе удобно? — повторил вопрос Роше, снимая с его искалеченного глаза повязку. — Йорвет?<br/>  Говорить по-прежнему было нельзя. И Йорвет не мог понять, чего пытается добиться Роше — ответа или непослушания. Он кивнул и сказал «да» — из-за кляпа получилось невнятно, — и лицо обожгло пощёчиной. Удар прилетел по правой стороне лица, из слепой зоны и прямо по старым шрамам. Ещё немного, и Йорвет упал бы на пол. Он зашипел, чувствуя, как от боли выступают слёзы<br/>  — Ты же знаешь, что нельзя нарушать правила, — спокойно сообщил Роше. — Или тебе нравится?<br/>  Йорвет посмотрел на него и скривился в улыбке, которая едва читалась за кляпом. <br/>  — Поднимайся, — цепочка снова натянулась, ошейник больно впился в кожу, и Йорвет поспешил повиноваться. <br/>  Они перебрались на кровать, что означало наручники. Йорвет привычно вытянул руки к изголовью, закрыл глаза и заставил себя расслабиться. Сложно сохранять полное спокойствие, зная, что впереди тебя ждут боль и пытки, даже если они желанны. Предвкушая всё это, кровь снова двинулась к паху, усиливая эрекцию. Неожиданно комната вокруг погрузилась в темноту — на лицо легла мягкая ткань.<br/>  — Приподними голову. <br/>  Йорвет послушно поднял её. Узел больно дёрнул волосы, и он недовольно зашипел.<br/>  — Черт, прости, — шепнул Роше, выходя на секунду из роли, и ушёл за наручниками. </p><p>  Через несколько минут Йорвет был надежно зафиксирован и ожидал главной части их вечера. Удар плети всё равно оказался неожиданностью, тело интуитивно выгнулось, и Йорвет попытался увернуться от следующего удара, глухо застонав. Ещё удар, ещё и ещё. Бока и бедра горели, плеть словно резала его кожу, оставляла горячие следы и каждый её удар был неожиданностью. Йорвет сжал зубами резиновый шарик, держа в себе все ругательства и крики, и очень быстро эта боль стала доставлять ему удовольствие. Пальцы сжали цепочку наручников, из груди стали вырываться короткие стоны, но главное — из головы вылетела вся работа. Никаких обязанностей, он ничего никому не должен, он просто никто. Кто-то другой несёт ответственность за него и за его состояние. <br/>  Удары обрушивались с устрашающей скоростью, всё тело горело, и когда уже стало невозможно терпеть, Йорвет протяжно застонал. <br/>  — Что-что? — Роше забрался на кровать и уселся ему на ноги. — Ты сказал «Темерия»?<br/>  Йорвет зло выдохнул и процедил сквозь шарик: «Иди нахер». Его тут же дернули за волосы вверх, левая щека загорелась сильной болью, за ней последовала и правая. Роше натянул цепь ошейника, заставив поднять голову, и вновь вцепился в волосы. Дыхание огнём коснулось лица, а затем он почувствовал прикосновение горячего и влажного языка прямо к его шраму. Йорвет замер. <br/>  — Нравится? Конечно, тебе нравится, — тихо проговорил Роше, вновь касаясь кончиком языка шрама у губы. <br/>  Шрам на лице был особенным местом. Скрытое от чужих глаз увечье, которое было уже не излечить. Первое время Йорвет и сам спешил отвести взгляд, смотрясь в зеркало. Своим действием Роше заставил его отпустить все предвзятые мысли о своей внешности, попрощаться со стыдом и откровенно наслаждаться. Йорвет застонал. С губ потекла густая слюна, капая на подушку. Роше снова опустил его голову, и Йорвет дёрнулся, надеясь, что тот повторит игру с его шрамом. Но у Роше были другие планы: он вновь сел ему на бёдра, положил руку на трусы, прямо поверх стоящего члена. До этого момента Йорвет и не подозревал, настолько ему хочется этого прикосновения. </p><p>  — Лежи тихо, — приказал Роше, обхватил член пальцами и куда-то потянулся. <br/>  «Лежи тихо, или я перестану тебя трогать», — вот что это означало. Йорвет сконцентрировался на дыхании, чтобы случайно не проронить лишний звук. Он не знал, что будет дальше: снова плеть, зажимы, а может, и что-то пожёстче. И вдруг кожу живота обожгло чем-то очень горячим, чем-то, что остывая, густело и стягивало её. Воск — те самые красные свечи. Чтобы не закричать, Йорвет стиснул зубами шарик, уже весь мокрый от слюны, и согнул ноги, напрягаясь всем телом. <br/>  Кожу снова обожгло. Йорвет зашипел, но тут же прекратил, взяв себя в руки. В качестве поощрения Роше просунул руку ему под резинку трусов. <br/> Воск продолжал капать на его разгоряченное тело, Йорвет выгибался, выкручивал руки, едва не сдирая кожу на запястьях, но вскоре выдохся и ответом на новую порцию обжигающих капель было только сбившееся дыхание. <br/>  — А ты молодец, — хмыкнул Роше, поглаживая его член. В его голосе слышалась улыбка.<br/>  Теперь, когда Йорвет ощущал только руку Роше и никакой боли, удовольствие дошло до пика. Он забился, пытаясь скинуть с себя чужое тело, но Роше только сильнее прижал его к кровати. В голове крутились мысли о запретном оргазме, который быстро настигал его. Йорвет отчаянно пытался вновь подумать о работе. О дедлайнах и графиках поставок, о сияющих хромом и пластиком переговорных, о чертовом Эвинге, который только и искал возможности, чтобы любую ситуацию развернуть в свою пользу и всеми силами оттягивал строительство их кризисного центра. Но ни одна из этих мыслей не задерживалась в его голове достаточно, чтобы отвлечь от неизбежного, всё сводилось к одному — к дрожи и полному напряжению мышц. Словно сквозь толщу воды пробился голос Роше, требующий перестать, но это было невозможно. Против своей воли Йорвет застонал, обливая свой живот и руку Вернона спермой. </p><p>  В ушах звенело, перед глазами вспыхивали красные взрывы. Уже не хотелось ничего, только обнять подушку и уснуть. Следы от плети пульсировали болью, воск окончательно застыл и трескался при движении. </p><p>  Роше цокнул языком, слезая с него. </p><p>  — Тебе не разрешали, — констатировал он будничным тоном, обходя кровать. — Я разве говорил тебе, что ты можешь кончить, а?<br/>  Йорвет покачал головой. Слюна лилась уже с обеих сторон, отчего промокла вся подушка. Челюсть болела. </p><p>  — Тогда переворачивайся. </p><p>  Зазвенели цепи, руки стали свободными, и Йорвет перевернулся на живот. Роше снял с него повязку, расстегнул замок кляпа, и Йорвет наконец закрыл рот. Он облизал пересохшие губы, вытер подбородок ладонью и упал лицом в подушку, не имея больше сил двигаться. Но это был ещё не конец, он знал, Роше так просто его не отпустит. Поэтому руки снова были вытянуты и снова прикованы к кровати. <br/>  — Считай до пятидесяти, — сказал Роше из-за спины. <br/>  — Один, — удар плети по спине заставил сжать в руках подушку. — Два, — и снова удар, на этот раз такой сильный, что Йорвет едва не прикусил себе язык.</p><p>Три — горит вся спина. <br/>Четыре — кажется, что кожа лопнула. <br/>Пять — Йорвет не выдерживает и кричит, тут же закрывая лицо подушкой. <br/>Шесть — он просит подождать. <br/>Семь — считает уже Роше. </p><p>  — Пожалуйста, Вернон, - просит Йорвет вместо восьми, но получает удар. — Пожалуйста… Ааах!<br/>  Удары с жуткой силой продолжают обрушиваться на многострадальную спину. Следы темнеют, но происходящее всё ещё остаётся частью игры. <br/>  — Вернон, хватит! Пожалуйста! — Йорвет выгибается, пробует избежать удара, но получает ещё более сильный. — Хватит…<br/>  — Скажи стоп-слово, м Роше останавливается. — Просто скажи его. <br/>  Йорвет тяжело дышит, пытаясь насладиться моментом спокойствия. Потом набирает воздуха в грудь, чтобы ответить. <br/>  — Нет. <br/>  — Ну нет так нет. Тогда поехали дальше. </p><p>  Каждый следующий удар был больнее предыдущего. Он не мог сказать, стекает ли с его спины пот или кровь. К тридцатому удару Йорвет смирился и почти неподвижно лежал на кровати этого задрипанного мотеля на краю города, слушая ругань из соседнего номера.</p><p>  — Держи.<br/>  Роше передал Йорвету сигарету. Они стояли на балконе, облокотившись на перила, и курили. Всё ещё было темно, пахло дождём. Йорвет сделал глубокую затяжку и выдохнул, запрокинув голову. Роше не упустил возможности поцеловать его шею. <br/>  — Я не перестарался? — с улыбкой спросил он, кладя ладонь на спину. <br/>  — Твою мать, Вернон, я тебе пальцы сломаю, — Йорвет стряхнул его руку, потому что от прикосновения было чертовски больно. — Немного. <br/>  — Стоп-слово. И я бы прекратил.<br/>  Кроме них, никого нет: все либо спят, либо заняты своими делами в своих обшарпанных номерах со старыми телеками и проеденными молью кроватями. </p><p>  — Я и не такое могу выдержать, не льсти себе. Перестарался — не значит, что мне было тяжело. <br/>  — Ты просил остановиться. Просто напоминаю. </p><p>  Йорвет повернулся к нему. Выпустил серый дым прямо в довольное лицо Роше. Потом положил руку ему на шею и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать и не упустить возможности больно укусить того за губу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>